


Rhys: A Burdened Soul

by dewmoment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Physical Disability, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewmoment/pseuds/dewmoment
Summary: Set during chapter 14 of path of radiance, Rhys deals with the mental aspects of his illness. Partially written with my own life experiences, Rhys is a character I heavily identify with. First time writing fanfiction so any feedback is appreciated.(probably grammar errors, wrote on a phone and not the best writer)
Kudos: 4





	Rhys: A Burdened Soul

A thick fog clung to the air making it hard for the Greil mercenaries to keep a steady pace. They had been tasked by the apostle sanaki to seize the wares of a merchant traveling the old highway of Begnion. Seemingly a simple enough job but the unfortunate weather had thrown a wrench into Sorens initial strategy for this engagement.  
At the Vanguard of the troop Ike abruptly stopped and raised his arm in the air, signaling the army to come to a halt."I don't like this silence" Ike said. " In these conditions the enemy could launch an ambush, I would be shocked if the noise of our caravan hasn't alerted atleast one of these halfwits we should take precautionery measures and-" before Soren could finish a volley of arrows launched toward them.   
Ike pushed Soren behind him and shielded them both from arrows. An arrow found it's mark hitting ike in the shoulder piercing his leather shoulderpad. He winced at the sudden pain but without a moment's hesitation yelled out" Greil mercenaries were under attack stick together or you'll be lost in this damned fog!"  
Rhys who had been riding with the merchants in the back of the caravan made his way to ike and started to address the wound on his arm. "Don't worry about me make sure everyone else is okay" Ike said clearly trying to hide his discomfort."I'm already worried about everyone else but right now I'm worried about you" Rhys said with a smile as he mended the wound with his staff. Ike smiled, a rare sight since the passing of his father "Thank you Rhys, with you here I don't have to worry about anyone dying". Ike rotated his shoulder a few times, the pain had subsided and he charged into the enemies racing towards them.....

The battle was winding down and only a few thugs remained. Rhys had overexerted himself making sure everyone was okay.Boyd had a bad habit of yelling then charging into a group of enemies.The priests legs and knees screamed at him pain shooting up his back, his hands and wrists swollen from holding his staff and performing healing rites. Tragically Rhys had dealt with this pain since childhood and had found his own ways to bear it, atleast during battle. He saw Titania in the distance fighting two myrmidons, one fell to her lance and the other began to flee. She seemed to be fighting without injury but rhys could see she was exhausted, her swings and dodges slower then normal  
Out of the fog a hulking brigand appeared from behind Titania, he held a grisly axe that Rhys couldn't identify at first but it sent shivers down his spine when he did. Rhys called out to her but the sound of the battle drowned his voice out. The man began to hoist the poleaxe over his head aiming for the paladin who hadnt noticed his presence. Before he could think rhys began running, something he hadnt done since he was a child his body screamed at him to stop but he willed himself forward. Catching both the brigand and Titania by surprise rhys matched the man's swing catching the handle of his axe with his staff trying with all his might to stop the man's blow. The brigand snickered " Do you think you can stop my axe you puny priest!". The fiends axe snapped the staff in two and sliced the priest slashing his entire upper body and rhys fell to the ground. Titania roared in fury " You dastard scum!" Her silver axe empowered by her rage cleaved the man's head off of his body, from the look in his eyes he hadn't seen it coming. 

Rhys half-concious wondered if this was it, he smiled to himself consoled by the fact his effort was not in vain and Titania had lived ."Atleast I wasn't a burden..." rhys mumbled to himself.Before passing out he heard Titania call out his name and felt an armored gauntlet grab him.

"His fever is so high, Titania can you get me another bucket of water I need to replace the rag on his forehead". Titania nodded solemnly and took the bucket from mist.  
Rhys heard the flapping of a tent closing as he woke up. Rhys felt his whole body was in excruciating pain especially where the poleaxe had left it's mark a long gash from his shoulder to his stomach. "Oh thank the goddess!"he heard mist say before she hugged him tightly."OW!" Rhys involuntary yelped and Mist realized she was the one causing him pain jumping back. "Sorry Rhys your still recovering but everyone was so worried!" Rhys took a moment to compose himself, "Is everyone else safe? I'm sorry I left you as the only healer mist..." He gazed at the candle sitting on a makeshift table in the corner of the room a somber look in his eyes. Mist knew rhys tended to blame himself and tried to reassure him "Don't apologize silly Titania told us all what you did, I would never be that brave". Titania had returned with the bucket of water and her eyes lit up when she saw that Rhys had awoken. "See, I told you he would be okay" Mist stated cheerily. She refreshed the cool rag sitting on rhys forehead which he greatly appreciated and excused herself "Its my turn to cook tonight so I'll see you guys later, don't push yourself at all rhys!" After she left there was a silence for a few minutes Titania sat lost in thought and rhys was very uncomfortable. "Can you please pass me a bucket" Rhys said urgently to Titania snapping her out of her contemplation. As soon as the bucket was next to him he began to vomit the retching hurting his worn out body even more.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that" rhys broke the silence after a few minutes he seemed to be feeling a bit better after vomiting. Titania looked at him with sadness in her eyes"Rhys after you saved me I heard you mumble something before you passed out. You said that atleast you weren't a burden, what did you mean? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it". Rhys was stunned for a moment " I didn't realize I had said that out loud to be honest I really thought I was going to die". He let out a long sigh. " Ive told you about my parents right" she nodded. "Well my parents never complained about my illness, my dad had to work extra shifts to afford medication and my mother spent everyday looking after me and taking me to doctors". "But for me I always felt like a burden, I saw neighbors children helping their parents with chores, my younger brother would ask me to play with him and my body was too weak to do that. This illness of mine is hard to bear but the pain is nothing compared to how awful it makes me feel inside." 

Titania listened patiently she was heartbroken at his words. " But when I joined the Greil mercenaries that changed. Being able to support you all has given me hope that maybe I am more then my illness". Titania smiled at his words."But the foes we have been facing only seem to be getting stronger and I worry it's only a matter of time before I burden you all." Titania thought for a moment and then began to speak " Rhys, I cannot say I know what is like to go through what you have. But I can say confidently that you have never been and never will be a burden". Her words hit Rhys like a brick wall and tears welled up in his eyes. " What you did yesterday for me most Knights of Begnion lack the courage to do. Despite the burden you bear of this damnable illness you always have been kind and caring, your mother and father did all they could to help you and I know they would do it again, you have saved my life twice now and everyone else's time and time again." " The Greil mercenaries are your family too and you will never be a burden to us". Rhys listened to her and felt relief wash over him, he had never shared these thoughts with anyone but she was able to put him completely at ease". "Thank you Titania, your words have made me so happy." "These thoughts have weighed on me for decades but I've never talked about it" "I am a fool for thinking this way and you have shown that to me". Titania smiled at him tears streamed down her face though she hadn't realized it. Hoping to lighten the mood she quipped "The only fool I know is boyd and he isn't here right now" "HEY I HEARD THAT" Boyd yelled from outside the tent carrying food for rhys. Titania and Rhys couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.


End file.
